last goodbye
by xxLOSTINSHIPPINGxx
Summary: What if Jake muller had a little brother who, we didn't know about? What could've happened to him before the whole incident took place im Europe!


Last goodbye

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the wooden door, nervous about the situation. I could feel my heart beat faster as I felt tears starting to form behind my light blue eyes. I could feel my stomach tighten as I took a deep breath.

"I know this is hard, but he is still holding on tight. He's a brave one." I heard the doctor speak as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and grind. "He's always been a brave one. Not suprised that he's still holding on. Even though his body is weak, he still holds on tight." I spoke in a croaky voice, as if i had been crying for the past two days.

I wiped my tear that was rolling down my face and spoke "How much longer till he...you know."

The doctor let out a sigh and replied " He only has an hour left till he leaves."

I closed my eyes, and allowed a single tear to roll down.

"Jake. I know this is hard, but your brother doesn't want to see you like this. Please be strong for him." The doctor spoke gently as if he knew my pain.

"Yeah. Alright." I agreed as I wiped my tear away with my gloved hand.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying even more.

Today, was my brothers last day. Today, was the last day he would ever see me and it would be the last time I would ever see him.

I reached out and grabbed the door knob. I twisted the door knob and opened the door.

The first thing that came to view was the suns light coming from the window, giving the cold, dark room light and warmth. Then I noticed my brother laying down on the hospital bed with machines on his right. I could hear the heart monitor beep meaning that my brother was still hear.

I walked inside the room, shuting the door behind me. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster as for my stomach which had turned tight as hell.

My brother heard the door shut which made him turn his gaze from outside the window to me. As he looked at me with his light brown eyes i could feel a small smile starting to for on my face.

"Jake..." He spoke weakly as he tried to sit up to greed me properly.

"Don't get up." I said as i walked towards him.

He laid back down on the bed and let out a tierd sigh.

I sat down on the chair that was next to his bed and asked "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay. Still hanging here" He responded back weakly.

"Well, keep hanging there." I said as i touched his cold hand which was resting on his side.

He turned his gaze towards the window and spome "The time has come...I'm ready for whatever happens. If i die...I want you to know that i love you. And, i don't want you to feel like shit. I'm gonna watch over you...something that you ised to do for me. Now, it's my turn to do the same. Plus, I'm going with mom. We'll watch over you."

As he said those words i could feel a sharp pain in my heart as if someone had stabbed me from behind. I bit my bottom lip, holidng back my tears. "Shut up. Don't talk like that."

"Jake...we both know that I'm gonna die. You know that today is my last day. And, im ready to go home. Im just gou g home. And, I'll wait for you on the other side. With mom." My brother said as he loomdd at me with his brown eyes.

"Alex...I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me alone. I just...want to be with you." I spoke as i looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"As much as I don't want to go theres nothing we can do." He spoke.

"Jake...I love you. You were the bwst brother i could ever want. Thank...you for being there for me when i had no one to turn to. Thank you for taking care of me as a child. Thank you...for loving me." Alex spoke as a tear fell down his face.

"Alex...you were a good brother as well. I won't forget you. I love you too." I spoke as i rose from my chair and gave him a hug, knowing that it would be the last one.

He hugged me tightly and spoke "You be good okay...don't do stupid shit like you have done."

I let out a chuckle and hugged him tighter " I won't" I answerd back.

I then heard the heart monitor starting to slow down indicating that he was about to leave.

"Jake...I...Love you." Alex said as he started to close his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me." I said as I let my tears roll down my face.

"I'll see you..later." He said as he closed his eyes with a single tear rolling down his face.

Then the heart monitor gave out a long cry indicating that my little brother had fallen to oblivion.

I hugged my brother tightly and began to cry morw then ever. I gave him a kiss on the forhead and said three words "I love you..."


End file.
